Look After You
by jacobs-lil-giggles
Summary: OneShot Another song fic using the fray's new single. Stacy is feeling down since Randy broke up wit her. Can a certain guy help out? Stacy?
1. Look After You

Author babbles senselessly: sorry guyz! I've been so busy. I'll update my other stories later. As for now, here's a quik fix. Luv ya!

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I own the WWE, I'm also the queen of England, own a few flying pigs, a castle and a dragon. You get the point, I own nada.

Oh yea, this is another song fic using the Fray's next single, Look After You, another song that rocks! I LOVE the Fray! Enjoy!

LOOK AFTER YOU

Stacy sat there beside herself. She was terribly heart-broken. Her boyfriend of three years, Randy Orton, had broken up with her.

"What a jack ass!" She thought. She thought they were meant to be. But that changed after she found him in bed with that go daddy whore, Candice. As always he didn't seem to care, and kicked her out, and said it was over.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She thought he was her soul mate. But… there was someone else making her feel the same way she felt about Randy. He was absolutely gorgeous, with the most captivating baby blue eyes, and a warm smile that always assured her everything was going to be okay.

She sighed as she thought of him. Then Randy came back to her mind. The tears were hard to stop, and they started flowing. As much as she wanted to she couldn't rid him out of her mind. A concerned figure drew towards her.

"Stacy? Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked up at him. It was him, the guy she longed to be with, the guy she wanted to hold every night and all the time. The one guy that made her feel like she was the most important thing that illuminated the earth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just Randy." She replied looking down again.

"Being an idiot again?" He asked knowing the answer.

"He cheated on me. And then broke up with me." She sobbed.

He started hugging her. He sighed as he took in her scent. She was so beautiful, whether she wanted to admit it or not, he knew the truth. He always had these deep feelings for her, a strong desire to hold and comfort her whenever she was sad.

She looked into his eyes, and he gazed into hers. At that moment, she didn't care about Randy anymore. All that was going through her mind was right now, and who she was with.

_If I don't say this now, I will surely break,_

_I will surely break, as I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait, _

_My heart has started to separate._

"Stacy, I think I have to tell you this now, or I'll break soon." he sighed.

"Okay," she replied still looking him in the eyes.

" I don't want to leave you here like this. And my heart is starting to break."

_oh, oh, oh Oh, oh oh be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh I'll look after you_

He looked down at the ground, then back up at her.

" I love you more than anything in this entire world, and always have. And I always will." He looked at her again.

"I love you too!" she said happily. He did share her feelings. "But, it's just hard 'cause of him."

_There now steady love,_

_So few come and don't go,_

_Will you, wont you, be the one I'll always know_

_When I'm losing my control,_

_The city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down._

_Oh, oh, Oh oh, oh, oh be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh I'll look after you_

"It's okay, it's hard to find _the one_ your looking for. They don't always come and stay." He said.

_If ever there was a doubt,_

_My love she leans into me,_

_This most assuredly counts,_

_She says most assuredly._

_Oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh be my baby_

_Oh oh oh, I'll look after you. _

She said nothing and just leaned into him. He embraced her tightly. It was an embrace that said she meant the world to him.

They gazed into each others eyes and kissed passionately.

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

It was then John and Stacy realized that they were meant to be in each others arms forever.

"Will you be my baby, Stacy?" John asked, slightly blushing.

"Yeah I will!" she giggled.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, I'll look after you._

Then, they kissed once more, but this time, twice as passionate!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know, so cheesy, but I love the cheesy goodness lol. REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!


	2. The Ice Cream Parlor

Hey Guys!!! I decided to write a second chapter for this story. It's still gonna be short though.

Summary: Stacy and John have a little run in with Randy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for the story. Nods Proudly Yup, came up with it all on my own! Lol. Sadly, I don't own John. sob

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a while since Randy broke up with Stacy and she got with John.

Probably about three months. Their relationship has been going strong and seemed to gain more strength every day.

Stacy and John were having a nice day at the ice cream parlor, laughing and having a nice conversation like all cute couples do.

Stacy was giggling as John whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Stacy, have I told you lately how much I love you?" John asked smiling at the leggy beauty.

Stacy giggled again, " Only about a million times today."

John laughed and pulled her closer to him and onto his lap.

All of a sudden, the one person neither of them wanted to see showed up. Randy Orton.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the cocky superstar asked.

John looked up at him and glared. "Like you care asshole."

"Oh your right, I don't." he smirked. "Listen Stacy, I really want you back. I feel terrible for what I did. And I regretted it every day I haven't spent with you."

Stacy looked up at Randy, with a gleam of passion in her eyes. "Really Randy? Do ya mean it?"

John looked sad, thinking she was gonna take him back. Even after the fun they have had together over the past months.

"Yeah, I really do Stacy." Randy replied.

Stacy turned to John and smiled. She then got up and shoved her ice cream in Randy's face.

"That's what I think of your offer." she grinned. " I found something so much better. Someone I actually love more than anything." She kissed John.

John smiled at her. They left the ice cream parlor together, leaving a chocolate ice cream covered Randy Orton behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soooo, did ya like it? Did you really like it? Lol. Please review!!!!!!!!!! Love y'all!


End file.
